Seridan Prime
Seridan Prime was a planet located in the Outer Rim. It was discovered in 21 BBY by a Republic scout ship. It was covered mostly in desert, but also had several dense forest regions, as well as an enormous underground cave system. Planetary Information Seridan Prime had a 22.5 hour day, and took 329 days to orbit it's star, VB-147. There were no attempts to colonize the planet prior to the Republic discovering it, when they decided to send a detachment of the 327th Star Corps to evaluate the world, and determine whether or not it was a viable option to host a Republic Outpost. After the failure of the 327th expedition, and the report filed by the 111th Heavy Brigade, Republic High Command decided not to try and build an outpost on the planet, and named it Seridan Prime. When word got out of the unique predators that resided on the world, Seridan Prime became a hotspot for big game hunters, both in attempts to make money, by selling trophies taken from the creatures they killed, and also for bragging rights. Wildlife Information -Shriekstalkers: 4 legged carnivores covered in tan fur, helping them blend in with the desert sections of the cave systems, where they reside. When they identify possible prey, they remain hidden in the darkest parts of the cave, following their intended prey. When they’re ready to attack, they shriek first, with the intent of scaring and confusing their prey, allowing them to land a bite before the prey is aware of what’s happening. Based on what they’re hunting, and whether their first attack was successful or not, the Shriekstalker may pull back, and allow the prey to bleed to death, or may go in and attack again, if their first attack wasn’t successful, or they are confident that the prey poses no threat to them. -Klentos: Omnivorous bipeds that exist both in the cave systems as well as on the surface. When fully grown, they only stand about 2 feet tall, and feed mostly on plants and insects, although they will also scavenge the carcasses of creatures killed by larger predators, such as Shriekstalkers. On the surface, Klentos reside in the region more suited to the natural camouflage provided by their skin color, with tan colored Klentos living in the desert regions of the planet, while Klentos with a dark green skin lived in the forested regions. Klentos that lived in the cave systems had a mixture of both tan and green skin, allowing them to have some camouflage in both regions found in the caves, at the cost of not being fully camouflaged in either environment. Geldan: Geldan are 6 legged herbivores that in live in the larger forested areas of the expansive cave systems on Seridan Prime. They travel in herds of 10 to 15 members, and spend most of their day grazing. They have no real defensive capabilities, and rely on vigilance from each member of the herd to prevent being ambushed by Shriekstalkers, which often hunt the Geldan. Most Geldan had light brown skin, but a natural mutation led to some having green skin. This mutation persisted due to the improved natural camouflage it protected, due to their surrounding environment. RipJaw: Ripjaws were large, extremely ferocious carnivores that resided in the cave systems (for most of their lives). Although unconfirmed, they are believed by some to be related to rancors, based on their size (only slightly smaller than a typical rancor), their ferocity, and the overall shape of the creatures being quite similar. They were dubbed as Ripjaws by members of the 111th Heavy Brigade, based on the 2 large teeth that jutted out from the bottom of its mouth. They had light gray skin, and once they reached adulthood, Ripjaws had no natural predators. Ripjaws were willing to attack and eat any creature they came in contact with, including other Ripjaws. Because of this, young Ripjaws made their way out of the cave system and up to the planet surface as soon as they hatched. They spent most of their early years in the forested regions of the planet, where food was easier to be found. After about 9 years, the young Ripjaws were grown enough to descend back into the cave systems. This ferocity also meant that Ripjaws hunted and lived alone, only seeking out other Ripjaws when they were old enough to reproduce, or if they were desperate for food, and were unable to acquire a meal from another source. Notable Events Month 3, day 12, 21 BBY: A Republic scout ship discovers Seridan Prime, and reports their discovery to their superiors. Month 3, day 14, 21 BBY: Several members of Republic High Command agree to dispatch a group of clone troopers to the planet to learn more about the world, and whether a Republic outpost would be beneficial. Lieutenant Mardon of the 327th Star Corps is assigned as the commanding officer of the expedition, and is sent with a small detachment of 327th troopers to the planet. Month 3, day 17, 21 BBY: Lt. Mardon and his men arrive on Seridan Prime, and immediately begin setting up a base camp, and begin planning their exploration. Their base is located on the edge of one of the forested regions. Month 3, day 19, 21 BBY: Lt. Mardon and 3 other clones enter the cave system to explore. While they’re away, the troopers at their base camp are attacked by a young Ripjaw, which kills 1 clone, leaving nothing but the trooper’s shattered helmet behind. 17 clones remain. Month 3, day 22, 21 BBY: 4 clones are killed in the expedition's first encounter with Shriekstalkers after entering the caves. Mardon makes note of the attack, and describes the creatures as best he can before it escapes. Month 3, day 23, 21 BBY: Another clone is killed by Shriekstalkers, leaving 12 left. The troopers succeed in killing the Shriekstalker that attacked them this time. Mardon records details of the Shriekstalker in his datapad. Month 3, day 25, 21 BBY: The expedition is ambushed by a pack of 4 Shriekstalkers, killing 5 more of the clones immediately. Mardon is injured in the attack, and 2 more of the troopers die from their injuries within hours, leaving only 6 clones left. Month 3, day 28, 21 BBY: After resting and recovering from the attack, Mardon and the other 5 troopers continue on. They find the end of the cave system they had entered, a large, sand covered room with one other exit that connected to the larger network of caves. An adult Ripjaw that had claimed the section of the caves they were in approached them, killing Mardon and the rest of his men. Month 4, day 4, 21 BBY: A detachment of the 111th Heavy Brigade is dispatched to Seridan Prime after Republic High Command lost contact with the 327th detachment. They arrive on Seridan Prime, and begin their investigation Month 4, day 5, 21 BBY: Lieutenant Alexis Deltern locates the entrance to the cave network Mardon and his troops had entered, while Marshal Commander Drax locates the helmet of the trooper killed by the young Ripjaw. Month 4, day 6, 21 BBY: The 111th unites and heads into the cave system. ARC-3791, Cordoski, investigates a smaller cave that branched off from the main system, but finds nothing. As they proceed forward, the 111th has their first encounter with Shriekstalkers, which they are able to defeat with moderate difficulty. Month 4, day 7, 21 BBY: The 111th encounters more Shriekstalkers, but doesn’t have the same struggles as the 327th detachment did, arriving at the end of their cave network much more quickly. The adult Ripjaw remained in the same room that it had killed Mardon and his remaining troops in, preventing the 111th from being able to simply run over and retrieve Mardon’s datapad. The jedi accompanying them, Vixen, however, was able to acquire the datapad by bringing it to himself with the force. With the Ripjaw unable to fit into the same tunnel as the one the 111th were in, the 111th was able to retreat, heading back the way they came. Y-Wing bombers were called in after the 111th had evacuated, bombing the ceiling of the room where the Ripjaw resided, burying it, and the remains of the rest of the 327th expedition, under rock and debris. Month 4, day 8, 21 BBY: The 111th arrives back on Coruscant, and submit their findings to Republic High Command. Month 4, day 9, 21 BBY: Republic High Command unanimously agrees to not attempt to build a Republic outpost on the planet, due to the hostility of the wildlife, and the lack of tactical value, based on the planet’s location. The planet is officially named Seridan Prime. Last week of Month 4, first 2 weeks of Month 5, 21 BBY: Word spreads about the dangerous and unique predators that reside on Seridan Prime. Month 5, day 17, 21 BBY: A big game hunter, regarded as one of the finest in the Unknown Regions, is hired to go to Seridan Prime, and hunt down and kill an adult Ripjaw, and bring back one of it’s distinctive teeth as a trophy for his employer. Month 5, day 19, 21 BBY: The hunter arrives on Seridan Prime, and descends into the cave system to begin his hunt. Month 5, day 20, 21 BBY: The hunter is injured by a pair of Shriekstalkers, although he succeeds in killing them. Month 5, day 24, 21 BBY: The hunter resumes his mission, after taking time to heal and rest. Month 5, day 25, 21 BBY: The hunter locates an adult Ripjaw. Month 5, day 27, 21 BBY: After taking a day to plan his attack, the hunter engages the Ripjaw, eventually defeating it, and claims both of its large lower teeth. Month 5, day 29, 21 BBY: The hunter returns to his employer, delivering 1 of the teeth to his employer, and keeping 1 for himself, as a trophy, while also adding a small painting of the head of the Ripjaw onto his armor, along with a painting of the head of a Shriekstalker as well. Category:Planet Category:Desert world Category:Forest World Category:Outer Rim